Ash Ketchum Says You've Got Mail
Ash Ketchum Says You've Got Mail is another upcoming Pokémon crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Kathleen Kelly is involved with Frank Navasky, a leftist newspaper writer for The New York Observer who is always in search of an opportunity to root for the underdog. While Frank is devoted to his typewriter, Kathleen prefers her laptop and logging into her AOL email account. Using the screen name "Shopgirl", she reads an email from "NY152", the screen name of Joe Fox whom she first met in an "over-30s" chatroom. As her voice narrates her reading of the email, she reveals the boundaries of the online relationship; no specifics, including no names, career or class information, or family connections. Joe belongs to the Fox family which runs Fox Books—a chain of mega bookstores. Kathleen runs the independent bookstore The Shop Around The Corner that her mother ran before her. The two are shown passing each other on their respective ways to work, revealing that they frequent the same neighborhoods in the Upper West Side of Manhattan. Joe arrives at work, overseeing the opening of a new Fox Books in New York City with the help of his best friend, branch manager Kevin. Kathleen and her three store assistants, George, Aunt Birdie, and Christina, open up her small shop that morning. Following a day with his eleven-year-old aunt Annabel and four-year-old half-brother Matthew, Joe enters Kathleen's store to let his younger relatives experience story time. Joe and Kathleen have a conversation that reveals Kathleen's fears about the Fox Books store opening around the corner. He omits his last name and makes an abrupt exit with the children. At a publishing party for New York book business people later that week, Joe and Kathleen meet again, where Kathleen discovers Joe's true identity. She accuses him of deception and spying, while he responds by belittling her store. The Shop Around the Corner slowly goes under. Kathleen enters Fox Books to discover the true nature of the store is one of friendliness and relaxation, yet without the same dedication to children's books as her shop. Her employees move on to other jobs; as Christina goes job hunting, George gets a job at the children's department at a Fox Books store and Birdie retires. When the two finally decide to meet, Joe discovers whom he has been corresponding with. At first he decides not to meet with Kathleen, but then to meet with her without revealing his on-line identity, leading them to clash once more. Joe later resumes the correspondence, apologizes, and promises to eventually tell her why he stood her up. After both break up with their significant others, Joe realizes his feelings towards Kathleen and begins building a face-to-face relationship, still keeping his on-line identity a secret. He arranges a meeting between Kathleen and his on-line persona (along with his dog Brinkley), but just before she is to meet this on-line friend, he reveals his feelings for her. Upon arriving at the agreed meeting place, she hears Fox calling to Brinkley, who has run ahead, and sees that her on-line friend is really Fox, and that she loves him, too. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, and Toad will guest star in this film. *The reason why Scooby-Doo and the gang's real counterparts and Scrappy-Doo are guest starring in this film is because they will be absent in the You've Got Mail segment featured in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. *The first three Pokémon films, the Scooby-Doo films, and You've Got Mail were all released by Warner Bros. *Both Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island and You've Got Mail were released in 1998, the same year Pokémon was first broadcast on US television. *''You've Got Mail'' was first released on VHS and DVD in 1999, the same year Pokémon: The First Movie was first released in US theaters and Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost was first released directly on home video. *''You've Got Mail'' was re-released on DVD in 2008, the same year Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King was released directly on DVD. *''You've Got Mail'' was first released on Blu-ray in 2011, the same year both Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur and the How to Train Your Dragon shorts Gift of the Night Fury and Book of Dragons were released directly on DVD and Blu-ray. *Like in the You've Got Mail segment featured in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, all of the adult language will be replaced with words like "darn", "gosh darn", "heck", "butt", "buttheads", "shoot", "jerk", and "ticking", the words "have sex", "cybersex", "have cybersex", "drug", and the slang uses of "nut" will be replaced with the words "make out", "cyber love", "make out a lot", "pill", and "jerk", the uses of God's name in vain will be replaced with the word "gosh", and all of the alcohol drinking bits, sexual content, disturbing details, brief bits showing shaped buttocks, and some other content will be censored to keep the film not only appropriate for children, but also more G-rated, due to the Pokémon franchise being made for children. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Romantic films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored films